Tuscan Republic
|official_languages = , , , , , |demonym = Tuscan |government_type = and |ruler = Rodolfo Bonifacio |rulertitle = Dictator Perpetua |govtoff = Bernardo Baldini |offtitle = Prime Minister |govtoff2 = Hermann Heinrich Jaegar |offtitle2 = Parliament Upper House Chairman |govtoff3 = Rudolf Gruwitz |offtitle3 = Parliament Lower House Chairman |govtoff4 = Silvestre Baroncelli Ernst Jaegar Paolo Profeta Carlotta Caci Caterina Zanovelli Antoine Forza Cesare Pigtiliano Carlo Grimaldi Carlotta Auditore Alfonso Talavera Peleus Giralchus Emmanuel Capistrano |offtitle4 = Senate Councilors |formation_date = 29 April 2010 |formation_event = Fall of the Philippine Empire |formation_date2 = |formation_event2 = |national_religion = |national_animal = |area = 301,338 km2 |population = 60,642,308 |ethnicity = , |allies = League of Small Superpowers |currency = Tuscan Lira (₤) (TCL) |literacy = 88.4% |cctld = .tr |drivinglane = Left |dateformat = dd/mm/yyyy |time_zone = UTC+1:00 |footnotes = |portal = }} The Tuscan Republic (also referred to as the Tuscan Empire or Tuscany) is a country in that borders the Prussian Empire, , and . It started within the of before completely invading . The Tuscan Republic was formed after survivors from the fall of the Philippine Empire took refuge in Tuscany, Italy with the help from the Pacific Empire, the Philippine Empire's greatest ally. The Tuscan Republic is currently one of the greatest ally of the Pacific Empire and hopes to reclaim the once again in the future. History Fall of an Empire The Philippine Empire, under the reign of Emperor Vito IV, was on the brink of conquering Asia. As the Empire gained more power and territory, tensions within the nation, especially between the supporters of Emperor Vito and the Philippine Anti-Monarchial Leage (PAML), started bringing instability, and eventually led to the Empire's collapse. Skirmishes between loyalist and PAML forces eventually led to a full-scale war when PAML forces raided the Imperial Barracks, killing soldiers from the AFP. Emperor Vito was quick to act upon the situation as he unleashed the full military might of the empire, with the aid of the Pacific Empire, the Philippines' greatest ally. The AFP and the Imperial Pacific Army were quick to close-in on the PAML's HQ in Mindanao. On the brink of taking the PAML's fortress, a distress call from Manila reported that Malacañang Palace was under attack. The AFP and the Imperial Pacific Army quickly pulled back to try and counter the threat and evacuate the Emperor and his cabinet to safety, but it was too late. The Emperor had been killed while many of the cabinet members were arrested and executed. With the death of Emperor Vito, the Philippines quickly fell into disarray. Seeing that the Philippine Empire would eventually fall, the Pacific Empire pulled out from the Philippines, deeming it a lost cause, and tried to save Vito's loyalists. Rodolfo Bonifacio, Prime Minister of the Empire and personal adviser of Emperor Vito was the only recorded survivor, thus, the only loyalist that was saved by the Pacific Empire. With Vito dead and most of his cabinet members gone missing, the Philippines quickly fell into anarchy, causing it to lose its territories and wealth. Eventually, the Philippine Empire ceased to exist. Escape to Tuscany At the height of its power, a civil war erupted within the Philippine Empire. Rodolfo Bonifacio, the Prime Minister of Emperor Vito IV, fled to with the help of the Pacific Empire. There, he started working for the Italian government as part of the diplomatic team that was sent to , the and . Before forming the Tuscan Republic, Rodolfo Bonifacio went to , , and to scout for the other refugees rumored to be in those areas. Rise of a Republic With a group of more than a hundred people and a diplomatic team from the Pacific Empire, Rodolfo petitioned the Italian government to let the city of be the site of a new nation. The Italian government negotiated with Rodolfo and Frank Jaegar, who was then a part of the diplomatic team, for a week before giving Monteriggioni to the refugees in exchange for ℛℳ30,000,000 and a 8% "seceding tax" on the Tuscan Republic's yearly income. Invasion of Italy On August 29, the First Tuscan War erupts and lasts until December 12 with the of . Government Geography Economy Military Foreign Relations Category:Post-Dissolution Sphere Category:Tuscan Republic Category:Pacific Empire